Snow Days and the Puppy Bowl
by thespeechlessconversation
Summary: It's a snow day at Condor Studios, and Sonny has the whole studio too herself. Or so she thinks. She ends up with the best day of her life, including sledding and Animal Planet.


**Snow Days and the Puppy Bowl**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, the Puppy Bowl, or Eenu....even though I'd like to have the last one :)

Sonny's POV

I skipped down the hallway to the Prop House. I was especially happy today. Guess why? It was a snow day! It had snowed almost three feet! Three feet! So of course since the roads are completely un-drivable, Condor Studios was closed for the day. Now why am I at the studio then, you may ask. Well, I had fallen asleep here last night working on a sketch. Now I was snowed in here. It'll be kinda weird since no one else was here, but on the plus side, I've got the entire studio to myself! This is gonna be so fun, I thought as I ran down the hall. Hmmmm... What can I do? Ooh! I can go sledding, watch movies, or even prank the Mackenzie Falls set! Ha! What a great idea! I can replace the chocolate in their fountain with barbeque sauce. Let's see those drama snobs dip their strawberries in that! I was so excited about my plan that I skipped around the corner and ran straight into a wall. But wait, the wall was warm.... and talking? I looked up.

"Chad?" I asked, confused. Looks like I don't have the while studio to myself after all.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk. An adorable smirk at that. Wait what? Snap out of it Sonny!

"What are you doing here, Cooper?"

"What ever I want to be doing. I'm Chad Dyl-"

"-an Cooper. I know. I meant **why** are you here?" I said, starting to get frustrated.

"Well Sonshine, the greatest actor of our generation needed to read over his script for the live show in a few days," he responded. Wait- did he just call me 'Sonshine'?

"Sonshine? Really, Chad? Really?" I asked. But inside I was grinning at the cute and sweet nickname. I wonder if he might actually like me, I thought.

"Yes, really," was his response. "So what were you so happy about that you had to almost run me over?"

"Oh, nothing. I just really wanted to go outside and go sledding... and maybe build a snowman too! Nico and Grady would've come with me, but they're both snowed in, too," I told him sadly. But then I got an idea. What if I got Chad to come with me? He'll probably say no, 'cause it would mess up his hair or something ridiculous like that. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Chad?" I asked sweetly. He sighed.

"Yes, Sonny?" He muttered. I smiled.

"I was wondering if you might want to come sledding with me, so I won't be all alone out there," I told him with my best puppy-dog face. Let's hope this works. I studied his face for any sign of him giving in. Yes!

"Okay, Sonshine," he finally gave in. "But only for you." I was too excited to hear the last sentence.

"Yay!" I shouted excitedly as I threw my arms around his neck. Then I froze when I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stepped back and blushed.

"It's okay Sonshine," he said with a smile as he turned and walked down the hallway to get ready. Again with the nickname! Seriously, what was up with him?

* * *

I had just finished putting on all my layers to get ready for the snow. Now I felt really fat, and really hot. Chad better hurry over here so we can get outside before I burn up. Just then my phone rang. This better be Chad. It was.

"Yes, Chad," I answered.

"Hey, Sonny. Just wanted to let you know I'll be outside your dressing room in just a minute, k?"

"Okay, see ya Chad," I said before I hung up. Okay, let's make sure I've gotten everything. Coat: check, scarf: check, boots: check, hat: uncheck. Huh. Where'd I put my hat? I looked all around the dressing room. A-ha! I finally found it! I grabbed the red, yellow, and white "Little Miss Sunshine" hat and pulled it onto my head. I then grabbed my purple sled and ran out the door. Chad was leaning against the wall in the hallway, with one foot against the wall, looking at something on his phone.

"Chad? You ready?" I asked him. He looked up from his phone, startled.

"Oh so you're finally ready?" He asked as he put his phone in his pocket.

"I couldn't find my hat!" I protested. He chuckled.

"Come on let's go, Sonshine. Oh, and I like the hat by the way. Very fitting." I smiled.

* * *

When we finally got to the top of the hill that was in the back of Condor Studios, I practically collapsed onto the sled I'd been dragging up the hill.

"I'm... So... Tired..." I groaned, burying my head on my arms. Chad lifted me up by my arms.

"Come on, Sonny! I came all the way up here for you, now let's at least have some fun!" He said with a puppy-dog face. That's not fair! Who could say no to that adorable face? Wait, did I just think Chad was adorable? Ugh, never mind let's just go sledding.

"Come on, Chad! Bet I can beat you to the bottom!" I called.

"Bet you can't!" He shouted back.

"On your marks? Get set! Go!" I shouted as I jumped onto the sled and started slowly going down the hill. Right, I forgot. We have to pack the snow down first. I looked over at Chad and laughed. He was sitting on his sled and scooching his way down the hill. He glared at me.

"What? It works!" He whined. I laughed again, but decided I'd try his method as well. Surprisingly, it did work, and after many minutes of scooching down the hill, we had each packed down a trail.

"Great! Now we just have to walk back up there," I said, preparing for the tiring walk ahead of us.

"Race you to the top!" Chad called. Was he serious? I took so much energy to just move one foot in this amount of snow! I looked at him.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes really. And no stealing my lines!" He said, pointing a finger at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go!" He shouted, and we began trudging up the giant hill.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were almost at the top. And both exhausted.

"Can't we just forget about this whole competition? It looks like neither of us are going to win," Chad whined.

"Chad, you were the one who wanted the competition in the first place! And who said neither of us will win?" I said with a devious grin, as I pushed him over, and attempted to run up the hill.

"Oh no! You did not just push Chad Dylan Cooper into the snow!" He shouted. I could hardly see him, since he had sunken so far into the snow. When he lifted his head up, I cracked up. He had snow all over his hair, making him look like he was wearing a weird white hat. He was also glaring at me furiously.

"Now you're gonna get it," he growled.

He leaned forward and grabbed me, trying to pull me down into the snow with him. I struggled, but he was too strong, and I fell right into his lap. We were both laughing, until I realized I was sitting on his lap. I awkwardly jumped off into the snow beside him.

"Ummm... Let's go sled," I said, hopping up and grabbing for my sled. But it wasn't there. Confused, looked around, and saw a little purple shape sliding down the hill, almost at the bottom. I groaned.

"Chad! My sled went all the way to the bottom!" I can't sled now," I told him.

"It's okay, Sonshine. You can use mine," he said, smiling. What was up with h today? He was being all nice, *and* smiling? This was too weird... But I like it.

"Okay!" I chirped. We had finally reached the top of the hill. Chad put his sled on the ground in front of one of the trails. I sat on it and looked back at him.

"Wait a minute. If I take your sled, how are you going to get back down?" I asked him.

"Umm... Yeah... About that... I was kinda hoping I could ride with you..." He said nervously, looking at the ground. Was he... Blushing? Wow. I nearly cracked up, but pulled myself together and answered him.

"Of course, Chad. Come on."

He sat behind me on the blue sled and put his legs on either side of me.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He pushed off with his hands and we began to gradually move down the white slope. I leaned back as we started to speed up. This was a... different position, but I kinda liked it. It was comfortable. Chad wrapped his arms around me as we started to go even faster down the hill. My hair was flying in his face, and we we're both laughing like we were having the time of our lives. In fact, we probably *were* both having the time of our lives.

When the sled reached the bottom of the hill, we were both grinning. Chad let go of me and I stood up and walked over to my runaway sled. I grabbed the yellow string and walked back over to Chad.

"You ready to go inside?" He asked me. I nodded, and started towards the main doors. I looked behind me, and saw that Chad was still a ways behind me. I ran back and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Chad! You're being too slow!" I complained, pulling him ahead with me.

"Looks like someone's eager to hold my hand," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Chad, let's just get inside," I said impatiently. I was fed up with him being a sweet guy and then turning all conceited again. Why couldn't he just stay nice?

Once we got in the building, we parted ways to get changed back into our normal clothes.

* * *

I had just finished drying my hair and was pulling on a sweatshirt when I got a text. From Chad, of course.

_meet me in ur prop house 2 watch tv?_

_-chad_

I sighed. Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. I walked out the dressing room door, slowly shutting it behind me.

* * *

I reached the Prop House to find Chad relaxing on the couch with a bowl of chips, staring intently at the T.V. I looked to see what he was watching; probably Mackenzie Falls, 'cause he's like that. But no, he was watching something on the sports channel.

"Hey," I greeted. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Hey, Sonny," he replied, not tearing his eyes from the T.V. "It's the Superbowl pre-game show." Ugh, football. I hate watching football. It's so confusing. And this isn't even football. This is people talking about football, playing football, and watching football. So boring. I walked over to Chad and took the remote. I changed the channel to Animal Planet. Most likely they'd have some sort of cute animal on the screen.

"Ooh, look! It's the Puppy Bowl! I love the Puppy Bowl! It's so cute!" I said excitedly, with a huge grin across my face.

"Gimme that back!" Chad shouted, reaching for the remote. I pulled it out of his reach.

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"Because I'm Chad Dyl-"

"Sorry wrong answer, try again," I responded. Chad glared at me.

"Just. Give. Me. The. Remote," he said, practically seething. Okay, he was starting to scare me. What is with guys and football? I mean come on, it's not even that interesting!

"No," I told him. He leaped up from the couch and wrestled the remote from my hands. He changed the channel back to football as I stared at him in shock. He must have noticed me staring, because he turned and said,

"What?" I decided this was a good opportunity to show him my acting skills. Plus it would get me what I wanted. I began to make my eyes water and my lip quiver. I waited a couple more seconds as he looked at me in shock. Ha! Let him think he made me cry! That'll teach him not to mess with me!

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. When I didn't answer, he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "What is it?" He asked again. I kept silent, but let the tears roll slowly down my face. "Come on," he said as he lifted me up and carried me to the couch. He sat down next to me. "Do you want to watch the puppies?" He asked, trying to make me feel better. I was actually kind of surprised at how nice and caring he was being. It almost made me feel guilty for tricking him. Almost being the key word there. I nodded slowly in answer to his question. He switched the channel. An adorable puppy came on the screen.

"Awww..." I said, sweetly. "Look how cute!" I told Chad, pointing to the golden lab puppy on the T.V. He stared at me open-mouthed.

"So you were tricking me?" He asked, slightly frustrated. I giggled. He sighed. "So I changed the channel from the pregame show for absolutely no reason?"

"It wasn't for no reason, Chad. It was for me," I said with my most convincing puppy-dog face. He gave in.

"Fine, but you have to switch it back before the game starts," he told me.

"Fine, this'll be over before then anyway," I informed him.

"Good," he retorted playfully.

"Good," I giggled.

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good," I finished, as I smiled and leaned back into the couch. I was watching the screen as I told Chad, "Aww... Look at that one! Eenu. Huh, interesting name," I said. "But he's by far the most adorable dog up there," I concluded.

"I don't know," Chad countered. "Blaze is pretty cute, too."

"You know what I think is great about this, though? That all of these puppies are up for adoption. Being on T.V. just makes people want to adopt them", I said. Then I sighed. "I would live to adopt one of them someday. But there's so many people that want them now that they've been on T.V. that I'd never be able to get the them first," I told Chad sadly.

"Oh," was all he said. A few minutes later he told me, "I have to go to the bathroom, Sonshine. I'll be right back." I was admiring all the cute puppies romping around the screen when my eyelids fluttered close and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to barking. Huh, I guess the Puppy Bowl's still on. I looked at the clock, which read 7:00. Wow, I was asleep for a long time. I yawned. Wait a minute, the Puppy Bowl shouldn't be on still. Upon looking at the screen I saw it wasn't. Chad had turned football back on like he had said. Hold on, Chad. Where was he? I thought he wouldn't miss the football game for the world. I shrugged. Whatever it was must've been pretty important. I walked to the bathroom to fix my hair. Ugh, it's a mess. After what seemed like ages trying to get all the knots and tangles out, I heard barking outside again. I cautiously walked back into the Prop House. I nearly screamed at what I saw. It was Chad. But not just Chad, he had a puppy with him! The same one I had seen on the T.V. before I had fallen asleep.

"Chad!" I screamed excitedly. "How did you get him?" I started petting the puppy and hugging him.

"Oh, I just used my CDC charm," he said nonchalantly. "They had him waiting for me when I got there. Here, he's yours." He handed the leash to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious!" I nearly screamed. "You even drove out in that weather to get him for me? Thank you so so much Chad!" I stood up and gave him a giant hug.

"Well it was worth it to see you this happy," He said, smiling sweetly.

"Awww... Chad you're so sweet. Now I feel like I have to get you something though," I said thoughtfully.

"No you don't. I'm fine. Just seeing that smile on your face is present enough for me."

"Awww.... You know Chad, I could kiss you right now," I said without thinking as I stroked Eenu's soft golden coat.

"Why don't you then?"

I stared up at him in shock.

"You really want me to-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed back. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I felt Eenu try and squeeze in between us. I giggled into the kiss.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. Eenu just wanted to be a part of the hug, too," I said, smiling. Chad smiled back.

"He is one cute dog," he noted. I nodded my head in agreement, and kissed Chad again.

"Hey, Chad?" I said after we pulled apart.

"Mmhhhmmm..." He hummed in response.

"This was one of the best days of my life. I had a lot of fun with you," I told him.

"Me too. You wanna do this again sometime?"

Was he asking me out? Oh my gosh he was!

"Of course," I told him.

"Great," he smiled. "Now let's get back to the T.V. The first quarter's almost over!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to the couch. He put his arm around me as I leaned against him. Eenu jumped up into my lap. I smiled. This truly was the best day of my life.

* * *

Okay, sorry that was kinda slow... I had this idea the other day and have been writing since then. This is kinda based on my day the other day.... except the Chad, and Eenu, and a few other things. We do have the 3 feet of snow, which is even more now, I did watch the Puppy Bowl and see the adorable Eenu, and my dog does the thing where he tries to squeeze into hugs. :) Hope you enjoyed it somewhat at least.... please review!!! And thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
